Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser machining device and particularly relates to a laser machining device capable of stably emitting a guide light of semiconductor laser.
Description of the Related Art
An output-power of the beam radiated from single diode is small.
Accordingly, relative to a laser machining using a direct diode laser, a plurality of beams is input into an optical fiber using an optical element and the laser output-power is provided through the optical fiber.
In addition, relative to the laser machining device using non-visible machining laser beam, if the guide light is installed, the optical system and the size of the laser device must be large. For example, in the laser machining device disclosed in the Patent Document 1, a dichroic mirror and a half mirror are in-place in the dead space between lens of beam expander structure of the machining laser beam, and the optical axes of the machining laser beam and the guide light are aligned. In such way, the positions of the machining laser beam and the guide light are aligned.
However, a deviation relative to the focal positions of the machining laser beam and the guide light takes place so that the accuracy thereof can be poor unless a mechanism to correct the focal distances is available. Further, a laser diode of optical system or visible light must be installed for the guide light.
In addition, a blue laser diode, which is a visible light, having a high output-power is developed so that the blue laser diode can be now applied as a light source of the direct diode laser. The direct diode laser is using the visible laser diode so that an optical element for the guide light can be shared with the machining laser beam.